A Not So Happy Merry Fun Christmas
by SoggyOtaku679g
Summary: (A Three Shot Fanfiction) Christmas is almost here, snow is falling, lights are of houses, and there are of courses blood thirsty shoppers in stores. Christmas has just turned on everyone and no one is really happy. Can the gang turn everyone's frown upside down? Just read this and see! (Yea I know, crumby summary but hey!)


A Not So Happy Merry Fun Christmas (A Soul Eater Three Shot)

**Hello this is my very first Holiday story I ever wrote so enjoy! **

* * *

It was a regular winter day, all the leafs were gone, the sun had a laughing smile on, and there was a cold winter breeze, but for the students of the DWMA it was hell.

"When on Earth is the Christmas break coming?!" yelled Black Star in the middle of class, standing on his chair.

"I told you, next week. Now for the millionth time sit down!" yelled Dr. Stein, then he threw a book a Black Star's face.

"Now class, to continue demonstrating how you should dissect a cat." With that he continued to dissect a cat.

"Why does it feel like winter break is taking forever?" asked Patty.

"Because Lord Death delayed winter break for another week." answered Liz.

"Hey Kid, how come your dad delayed winter break?"

"I don't know, he never tells me anything." said Kid with his feet up.

"Hey Kid, what do you plan on getting for Christmas?"

"I don't know."

"I want a unicorn that poops skittles!"

"Hey, stop talking and pay attention!" yelled Dr. Stein, this time he threw a knife at Black Star.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Black Star yelled.

"Anyways this is what you do before you cut the cat, you quickly shave off all of it's fur before it wakes up."

"Hey, am I the only one who thinks that looks a lot like Blair?" asked Soul staring at the cat that Stein was about to shave.

"Now that you mention it, yes it does." said Tsubaki. Then they all continued to watch Dr. Stein try to dissect the cat, but as soon as he shaved the cats chest it woke up and started shrieking.

"Hey can't a cat take a nap without being touched?" asked the cat with a voice like Blair's. Then the cat started to glow a purpleish glow and before anyone knew it there was Blair on the table, but she had no cloths on, or undergarments.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHHH!" yelled everyone in the classroom.

"BLAIR!" yelled Soul now having a nosebleed.

"She has bigger boobs than me Liz!" yelled Patty.

"Patty, don't stare..." said Liz frozen.

"Hm...well I can still dissect her!" said Dr. Stein with his knife. Once he said that Blair ran off to somewhere.

"I'm scared...What am I looking at?!" yelled Crona.

"Well since the only cat we had just escaped I guess class is dismissed." said Dr. Stein, with that everyone stood up and walked out, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Soul all walking out together.

"I cant wait till Christmas!" said Black star stretching.

"I know, it's a time for hanging out with friends family and-" started Tsubaki.

"It's the perfect time to stuff yourself with chocolate, candy canes, and food!"

"Hey Soul, how is Maka doing anyways? She hasn't been in school for a while." asked Liz.

"She is still sick, but she better get better soon, I'm getting tired of Blair's trout." answered Soul.

"I hope she gets better in time for Christmas, I don't want her to miss out on it." said Patty.

"I never really celebrated Christmas before, what is it about?" asked Crona.

"You never celebrated Christmas, Crona?" asked Tsubaki.

"That is the saddest sad thing I ever heard! I feel bad for you, like really bad!" said Patty.

"Patty, don't be so mean." said Liz.

"Patty, have we not taught you some manners?" said Kid shaking his head.

"My mom was never really into holidays, so I never really celebrated things like this." said Crona.

"Well at least now you can have it with us!" said Soul laughing.

"And we can both stuff ourselves as much as possible!" said Black Star putting Crona in a friendly choke hold.

"Stop Black Star, your hurting me!" yelled Crona.

"How about we all pay Maka a visit and try to make her feel better!" said Tsubaki.

"Sure, might as well make her feel better so she can buy us all presents." said Soul. With that they all walked over to Soul and Maka's house.

"I still don't understand why weapons have to live in the same house as their meisters." said Patty.

"Lord Death makes us live in the same house so they can have bonding time and to get closer." said Tsubaki. Several minutes later they all made it to Maka's house and went inside.

"MAKA WAKE UP!" yelled Soul. There was a distant mumble but no one was able to hear it too well. When they all walking into the living room to see that Maka was on the couch covered in blankets.

"Hey Maka, are you feeling any better?" asked Tsubaki.

"If better means no change then yes." said Maka looking at them.

"You better get well soon Maka, or else you will miss Christmas!" said Black Star.

"Ya, that is definitely going to make me feel better."

"I brought you a flower, Maka." said Crona as he handed Maka a blue flower, but he got punched by Ragnarok.

"Hey! You given her so many flowers that you two might as well be married!" yelled Ragnarok as he pulled Crona's face and hair.

"Stop it Ragnarok, you promised you would stop hurting me, stop!" cried Crona.

"Ragnarok stop being mean to Crona, if you don't you wont get any presents for Christmas." said Tsubaki as she handed him a piece of candy.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Hey Maka, what do you want for Christmas? Tsubaki, Patty, and I are all going to do some Christmas shopping before are the sales are out." said Liz.

"I don't really know, I haven't put it into thought." answered Maka.

"Ok, we will get you anything we find, kay?" said Patty.

"Good bye, hope you get better soon Maka." said Tsubaki as the three of them walked away.

"Don't forget to buy me food!" yelled Ragnarok. Then the three of them left the dorm.

"I still have to set up the Christmas tree!" yelled Black Star. "Oh well, I will do it some other time."

"I would really prefer if you guys left, I wouldn't want you guys to catch my sickness." said Maka.

"Ok, bye Maka, see you when we see you." said Kid as him and Black Star left.

"Bye Maka, hope you feel better." said Crona as he followed Black Star.

"Hope you die!" said Ragnarok. Then there was no one else in the dorm except Soul and Maka.

"Hey Soul, did I miss anything at school today?"

"No, just another dissection. Also did you let Blair out today?"

"Yea, why?"

"Dr. Stein was trying to dissect her but then she ended up flashing the whole class."

"_Sigh..._What are we going to about her?"

"I have no clue, anyways I'm going out for a bit, stay in."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to hang out with Black Star for a bit, he said he needed help with something."

"Ok well see you later Soul." With that Soul left Maka and ran after Black Star, Kid, and Crona. While everyone else is doing there own thing Stein and Marie are at their small home preparing for Christmas, well Marie is anyways.

"Aren't you excited Stein? It's almost Christmas!" yelled Marie enthusiastically, but Stein didn't answer, all he did was stare grimly at his computer.

"Stein, are you ok?" she asked walking over to him.

"...I'm just fine." said Dr. Stein.

"I don't think you are, you seem more angry than usual."

"And how so?"

"You keep staring at your computer and didn't comment when I put a unicorn sticker on the wall."

"Wait...YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Sorry, you wouldn't say anything since you got back from teaching!"

"IT DOSNT MEAN YOU HAVE TO PUT STICKERS ON MY WALLS!"

"Whatever, I'm going shopping, I will see you later." With that she left Dr. Stein in the dark house. For some unknown reason Stein has always hated Christmas, most rumors has gone on about it. Some kids say that something happened to him on Christmas, some say he didn't like happiness, but most say he just didn't like Christmas. By now Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz are at the entrance of the Death City Mall.

"I like shopping here!" yelled Patty.

"Just don't run off Patty, this place is packed." said Tsubaki.

"Yes ma'am!"

"OK TROOPS WE ARE GOING TO NEED A BATTLE PLAN!" yelled Liz.

"...Huh?" said Tsubaki and Patty as they both turned their heads.

"Ok, this mall is packed with blood thirsty shoppers who are willing to kill you for a present!"

"Ok that I understand, we are all ears." said Tsubaki.

"Ok, it is our duty to get gifts for Kid, Black Star, Crona, Ragnarok, Maka, Soul, and for other people, it's almost impossible to get specific presents now because there is only a few days till Christmas. To get certain presents we must fight!"

"Hey sis, why are you so enthusiastic about this?"

"Cause I am-"

"How much did you drink last night?" When Patty asked that Tsubaki and Liz both gave her weird looks that said '_what?!_'

"I'm just kidding around, can you guys take a joke?" said Patty laughing.

"Anyways, on with the plan please." said Tsubaki trying to forget Patty said that.

"Ok, the ammo is a wallet full of cash, coupons, and gift cards. That is what we will mainly use but we also have to stay active and awake, take this." When Liz said that she handed Tsubaki a purple cup, and Patty a pink cup, while Liz had a red cup.

"Inside the cup is coffee, you will need this to stay active, every four hours we meet up at the kishin café for a refill."

"Anything else that we need to know?"

"AND, also I made these maps to show what stores to go a what time so you don't get trapped in them. Also here are some walkie talkie's, these is so we can stay in touch also if you find yourself in a tight spot contact me and I will give you instructions on what to do."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'tight spot'?" asked Tsubaki.

"You will know when you are in one, believe me Liz and I have been in one before!" said Patty.

"Ok lets go, I hope you have fun and most importantly good luck." said Liz, with that they all ran into the mall but as soon as Tsubaki was in she was taken away by a group of people. With the boys Crona, Ragnarok, Black Star, and kid are all in the park walking at the sidewalk.

"What is that you needed to tell us?" asked Kid.

"Um...I wanted to get Tsubaki a present-" started Black Star.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, hold up! Since when you have been so caring?" said Soul interrupting Black Star.

"Well I have been a real bum to her lately, remember that new kid that came to our school a few months ago?"

"Yea, how could I not forget him, he had perfect symmetry!" said Kid.

"Yea, Maka even had a crush on him, but didn't he move a while ago?" said Soul.

"Exactly! He took away my spotlight and then Tsubaki started having a crush on him and she stopped talking me for a while, I guess I felt jealous. But when he moved away Tsubaki got all sad and depressed but instead of helping her I made her feel worse. Since then she really never spoke to me, I mean yea she will say hi sometimes but I feel like she is still mad at me."

"It's ok dude, Maka took out her anger on me when that dude left, I bet all of the school's boys hating him"

"He took my spot light and tried to take Tsubaki!"

"Ok, sure we will help you find a present for Tsubaki, but only if you help me get some stuff for Liz and Patty." said Kid.

"Deal, and I will buy taco's too!" With that all of them ran too the mall of Death City to try and find some presents.

**********To Be Continued********

**WELLLL Yea this was a really crumby first chapter of my first holiday story. And if you read my other one shot it only said moo... yea that was an accident, sorry about that, it was an accident. Also this holiday story was going to be a one shot but hey, IM TOO COOL FOR ONE SHOTS! Instead of a one-shot why not a three shot? I AM A GENIUS! And ummm... I may or may not be posting the next chapter tomorrow so yea...READ REVIEW AND UNTIL NEXT TIME! MOOOOOOOO**


End file.
